


Panty and Stocking With Garterbelt

by orphan_account



Series: TH Frustration Prompts Fill [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cohabitation, F/M, Gen, Gentleman Tom, Oblivious!Female Character, Pre-Slash, flatmates, frilly panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has a female roommate who likes to walk around the place in just her underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panty and Stocking With Garterbelt

Tom Hiddleston is no prude but he is still a gentleman and he respects people and most especially females. That is why when he discovered that his flatmate, a young university student, apparently parades aroung the flat in nothing but a large oversize shirt that was worn thin and only her frilly panties when alone while singing along to a song in her headphones, he evaded looking at her general direction and made sure to walk fast to his upstairs room.

The first time it happened he took it as a fluke, Quen was an exchange student and most probably missed her home so she did something that she could do ,even if it was a bit weird, back there and here which was parade around the flat in her frilly panties. And he was being polite by not looking at her breasts whenever she walked around the flat on weekends they share not because he was afraid to confirm that she does not really wear bras when at home.

And just because he trains himself to always look at her eyes when conversing to her does not mean anything other than being a polite englishmen. Nor did his constant avoidance of looking at her always displayed legs mean anything other than respecting her.Besides Quen was not doing anything on purpose, she was innocent and oblivious to anything sexual and it was probably her own way of showing her trust and comfort with him.

The second time it happened was when he had slept on the comfortable couch and nursing a hangover.

Quen was softly padding aroung the flat, hair wet from finishing a bath, eating bread while carrying her cat mug filled with her saturday morning hot chocolate of course this was not enough of a reason for him to immediately turn his head back and shut his eyes. Quen was soflty padding around the flat wearing nothing but a french rose colored frilly panty and her pink and white combo striped thigh high stockings. She had no bra on.

Tom thought of anything non-sexual just for good measure. And slowly he relaxed, of course he was not aware of Quen's wondering and puzzled gaze over his now back to dream land body. When he woke up, Quen was gone leaving only a note to where she was headed and a chocolate milk and pudding next to an aspirin. He smiled at the consideration of his flatmate.

All thoughts of Quen's undergarments and his nanosecond look at her breasts were erased from his mind.

The third time...well it was an accident and both parties were at fault.

Tom had forgotten to inform Quen that his work for the day was canceled, it was something both of them agreed too to avoid inconvencience for either party, so Quen after a hard's day work at her university opened the front door and started stripping her school uniform and throwed it as she made her way to her room. She was down to her blouse when Tom turned to her and greeted her back.

He had never seen Quen so uncomposed until that moment.

Tom turned around and faced the wall, shutting his eyes for good measure, while Quen scrambled to pick up her clothes and ran to her bedroom and locked the door. Tom tried to remove the image of Quen's lacy black knickers. Dinner was a silent affair.

Everything went back to normal the next morning, when Quen was pattering around the house, while he was cooking breakfast as per flatmate agreement.Tom greeted her goodmorning while focusing on frying the egg, he had of course not paid attention to Quen's mad scramble until she called for him.

"Do you know where I last put my keys?" Quen asked him, uniform in hand, in her glorious all-matched frilly undergarments and stockings.

"Have you tried looking at the hall table?" He suggested congratulating himself for not looking anywhere other than Quen's face and his voice not breaking, Quen beamed at him and dashed off to check.

Breakfast was a conversation fueled affair, all awkwardness from last night had been gone. And it carried on for the next days and weeks and months that it grew to the point that Quen wore nothing but an oversize shirt and white frilly panties on days that were too hot for her and he found himself no longer bother by it. And at some point he walked around the flat shirtless too.

He still does not look at her legs and still focuses on her face when speaking to her but he's a gentleman and Quen is a lady so he still does it but this time there is no forced comfort withit.


End file.
